


Its not a booty call I swear, I just wanted your opinion on the flower vase.

by Runemori



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runemori/pseuds/Runemori
Summary: Corrin is clumsy and Niles shows up at the right time. Basically PWP.





	

Corrin examined the room around him. The nicely kept bookshelf, the jars on the wall in a perfect row, the well-made bed thanks to Felicia, all giving off an air of neatness. Corrin liked to think of himself as a neat person, both in the cleanliness and the interesting aspect of the term. The tactician is supposed to be well organized. But really, he relied on several people to keep up appearances. Corrin sighed, resting on his bed and trying not to mess up the sheets. He scanned the wooden floor, looking at the intricate patterns and swirls created from the felled trees. Then he noticed an anomaly, a small dagger rested under the table that was holding up an apple and a flower vase. Corrin got up and walked over to the table, kneeling down to pick up the errant weapon. He could do this much to maintain the façade. He grasped the hilt and brought his head up, slamming it on the bottom of the table. The apple tumbled to the floor and began rolling away. Corrin attempted to grab it but knocked his shoulder into the leg of the table sending it falling to the floor. A second later he heard a crash as the vase shattered and the water and flowers flooded the floor. He groaned sitting up on his heels and running his fingers through his hair.  
"Hmph, well done." A voice from his doorway quipped with amusement.  
"Ah!" Corrin yelped falling backward, his back hitting the floor as he looked up at the owner of the voice. Niles stood above him snickering with a shit-eating grin.  
"Not that I'd ever complain about someone laying before me panting and saying," Niles turned to the side, put his hands on his hips, and sensually imitating, "Ah."  
"I didn't- I don't sound like that." Corrin replied flushed sitting up and glaring at Niles.  
"Sure you don't." Niles smiled, "Anyway, why did you call me?"  
"Huh?" Corrin asked, standing up and looking quizzically at his companion.  
"You asked me to come over to your private quarters."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah," Niles chuckled, "you did."  
"I, ugh sorry." Corrin sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes.  
"Long day?" The white haired man asked sitting down next to the prince, running his hands along the other's back. Corrin leaned into the touch and let out a soft sigh. Niles swung his legs around the side of Corrin so his chest was flush against the prince’s back as Niles wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Corrin's head lulled back, resting it on the archer's shoulder, exposing his neck. Niles smiled and nuzzled into the tactician's throat,  
"You can..." Corrin hesitated, face becoming more flush.  
"What?" The archer asked, stopping his ministrations and feigning a confused expression.  
"Just, please..." Corrin breathed, the red now spreading to his ears. Niles grinned into his neck, flicking out his tongue and giving the tactician a long languid lick up from his collar bone to his jaw. The archer relished the taste of his companion, giving him a light nibble and tilting his head to look into his eyes, pupils dilated with love and lust. Niles' hands snaked under the tactician's tunic, fingers dancing across his stomach. Corrin sighed, a small smile coming to his lips, as he looked at his lover. Niles raised his hand to the prince's upper torso and began digging his blunt fingernails into flesh. Corrin's eyes widened, and the outlaw quickly scraped his nails across his front. The tactician instinctually drew away from the surprise burn pushing himself further into Niles' lap. Niles groaned, lowering his head to nibble the prince's ear. Corrin responded by grinding down, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his sounds.  
"Aw... I want to hear you." Niles chided blanketing the prince's hand with his own and replacing the palm covering his mouth with fingers that forced themselves inside. The outlaw's other hand snaked down to palm Corrin through his trousers eliciting a gasp as he bit down on Niles' fingers.  
"Careful my prince." Niles chuckled into Corrin's neck as he pushed his hand into the waistband of the tactician's pants, teasing him with light touches as he started sucking a bruise into his milky skin. Corrin was torn between pushing back and pulling away as the outlaw added teeth to the mix forcing Corrin's head to the side to nip at his ear. Jagged teeth dug in as Niles began to buck his hips into the prince, eliciting a groan. Corrin couldn't tell if it came from pleasure or pain; all he knew was that he wanted more.  
"Gods, Niles." The tactician sighed attempting to unbutton his shirt quickly to give the outlaw better access. Corrin fumbled the buttons, his sweaty fingers making the task much more difficult than it should've been. Niles took the opportunity to remove his own shirt and press his scarred chest against the prince's bare back, wrapping his arms around Corrin and placing his head on his shoulder. The outlaw sighed into the other's neck, breathing in deeply and letting his lover's intoxicating scent permeate his lungs. Niles held his prince close, squeezing him tightly.  
"I love you." He whispered, barely audible. The outlaw couldn't see the smile that graced the prince's lips. But he couldn't miss the flush that was now spreading from his face to his neck and ears. Niles frowned, massaging his hands over Corrin's stomach. He never thought he would have anyone in his life. A long time ago he had accepted the fact that he would die alone. But now, feeling the man on his lap, whom he knew he didn't deserve. This perfect prince with big dreams and a heart of gold. This man he would live and die for.  
"Niles." A voice pulled the outlaw back to the present. It was desperate, more of a wine than anything else.  
"What is it my love?" Niles whispered, nibbling his neck. The prince leaned into his touch,  
"As much as I appreciate this," Corrin hesitated, "I need..." Niles removed his mouth and gingerly traced his fingers up the tactician's chest, stopping at his neck.  
"What's wrong?" The outlaw asked worriedly. Corrin sighed,  
"I need this rough. I-I need to feel it. I've been stressed and-" Suddenly sharp fingers dug into the prince's slender neck. Corrin yelped as Niles moved his mouth to his shoulder and bit down hard, certain there would be a beautiful mark for days to come. Corrin squirmed, mewling as the outlaw licked the new mark. Niles had never been a gentle lover; he was an unabashed sadist. For his prince he was prepared to be kind, light, and touch his lover without leaving bruises. Imagine the outlaw's surprise when the first time he inflicted pain, Corrin threw his head back and moaned. The beautiful face looking up at Niles. So embarrassed and so enticing. Niles smirked undoing the buttons of the tactician's pants. Corrin stood to take them the rest of the way off as Niles stripped himself of his remaining clothes. The prince turned to look at his lover who was lying provocatively on his bed. Corrin slipped out of his underwear and joined Niles, straddling his hips and giving the outlaw a bruising kiss. Niles growled, flipping his lover over and shoving him by the neck into the sheets. The prince whimpered as Niles clawed his hips, pulling them up. Corrin brought his hands down to stroke himself but was met with a loud smack, as his lover's palm collided with his thigh.  
"Hands above your head." Niles ordered grasping the area he hit and kneading the flesh in his hand. Corrin whined as he complied. The outlaw grabbed his belt at the foot of the bed and looped it around the prince's wrists, securing them tightly. Niles leaned into Corrin's back shoving his face into his prince's hair as he ground himself against Corrin's ass. The outlaw took a deep breath as he pinned the prince, that beautiful smell that came from his hair was intoxicating. He moved lower, licking and nipping at the flushed skin of the tactician's neck, as his hands gently began to massage his backside. Corrin sighed, trying to relax. Niles moved to the small of his back and smiled before digging his teeth into the flesh near his prince's spine. Corrin gasped as his lover gave several rough bites to the prince's cheeks. Niles leaned back admiring his handy work. There would be marks in the morning, he thought as he reached for the pants he had hastily removed and took out a small bottle of oil from one of the pockets. He coated his fingers with the liquid and began to tease circles around the prince's hole. Corrin pushed his hips back, trying to get his lover to hurry up.  
"Tsk." Niles huffed as he grasped the base of Corrin's cock, keeping him in place.  
Corrin yelped in surprise as the outlaw's other hand came down roughly on one of his cheeks. Niles rubbed the spot he had slapped as he began to dig his nails into the underside of the prince's dick. Niles then coated his fingers in more oil and began to circle his prince's hole again.  
"Niles-" Corrin whined as the outlaw worked a finger into him.  
"Calm down." Niles chided moving his finger in and out.  
"Funny, coming from you." The tactician breathed leaning into the outlaw's touch.  
"You know, I can think of something better to do with your mouth." Niles smirked, adding another finger.  
"I'm actually not that flexible." Corrin huffed in annoyance.  
"Oh, let me help." The outlaw said pulling Corrin up, dislodging his fingers. Then he undid the belt holding his prince's hands. Niles moved his body so his prince was on his hands and knees hovering over him. Corrin's head was right above the outlaw's pelvis while Niles was given a beautiful view of his ass. Corrin smirked as he lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around the the head of Niles' cock, teasing the underside with his tongue. The outlaw clenched his teeth and gripped Corrin's hips enough to bruise. He leaned up, coating his fingers again before working them into his prince. Niles used his mouth to nip and lick his upper thighs, teasing so close to the place Corrin needed to be touched. After one particularly pitiful wine from the man above him Niles took the prince's cock in his mouth and dug the nails of the hand not scissoring his hole into the flesh of the prince's sides. Corrin's breath hitched, surprised by the sudden pain and the feeling of Niles's mouth, pulling his face away from the outlaw's cock,  
"Niles, babe, I love you but right now I need you inside me." Niles coughed, laughing into his backside. The outlaw moved behind his prince, tracing his fingers across his lover's hips and adding the remaining oil to his length. He then lined himself up and began to push in.  
“Dammit Niles-“ Corrin huffed, quickly pushing back forcing all the outlaw’s cock inside. Niles gasped but quickly regained his composure.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” He taunted.  
“No, you're just teasing me.”  
“Would I do that?”  
“Yeah you-“ Corrin’s retort was cut off when Niles pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. He fell forward, his chest flush with the sheets and Niles against his back. Niles grabbed his hips and pulled them up, still thrusting inside him, nails digging into flesh and leaving beautiful bruises. The prince attempted to stable himself on his forearms when one particularly hard thrust hit a bundle of nerves. Corrin dropped his head, pushing back to meet Niles. The outlaw smirked, admiring how beautiful his lover was when he finally relaxed and stopped thinking. He leaned forward licking his neck, savoring the taste of his skin. He then remembered Corrin’s words about being rough and gave a sharp bite to the pale flesh, leaving a glowing red mark. Niles licked the wound apologetically savoring the rising heat around the bite.  
“Niles!” Corrin pleaded. The outlaw reached around the prince’s slender hips and started pumping his length. Corrin shoved his head into the bed muffling a long whine. Well, that wouldn't do. Niles roughly grabbed the tactician by the hair and pulled his head back to meet the outlaw’s lips in a bruising kiss.  
“I’m close.” he breathed into Niles’ lips. The outlaw growled pounding harder into his lover, nipping his lips. Corrin groaned as he came, a sticky substance coating Niles’ fingers. Niles came a few moments later, thrusting hard into the prince. He fell forward on top of Corrin refusing to move until he forced him to roll off. Corrin chuckled, smiling to himself as he played with Niles’ snowy hair.  
“Oh,” Corrin paused, “I just remembered why I wanted to see you.”  
“Hm? I assume it wasn't just for my enthralling company.”  
“I just wanted to know what type of flowers you thought would look best with the vase on the table.” Niles sat up and looked at the toppled table and broken shards of the once beautiful vessel, now littering the floor.  
“Um, maybe purple ones?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second attempt to write porn. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
